Using an optical event on a signal transmission cable is well known. An optical event is a physical alteration or modification of a cable that imparts a change on a signal transmitted through the cable. Such a change can include reflection and/or power loss of a part of the signal. An optical event can be intended or unintended. Oftentimes, an optical event is intended when a certain wavelength and/or power level of a signal is desired for further processing. For example, a cable can be constructed to intentionally have a certain known optical event, or intentionally be exposed to certain environment and/or installation conditions that would cause the optical event. Some examples of an optical event can include a variation of the refractive index, crimp, etch, bend, break, or other surface treatment of the core and/or cladding of the cable that would cause the change in a signal transmitted through the cable. A common type of optical event is the use of fiber Bragg grating (FBG). One technique used to implement a fiber Bragg grating is the use of a ultra-violet (UV) laser to permanently inscribe a grating, such as along a length of the cable within the cable's core. When a signal is transmitted through the cable, the grating will cause a known wavelength reflection or power loss of a part of the signal. Usually, a fiber Bragg grating must be of such high quality and precision, so as to be suitable to ensure that the desired change to the signal occurs. For example, the inscription of the grating has to be of such specificity and precision so that the portion of the signal's wavelength to be transmitted remains while other portions of the signal's wavelength are removed. Fiber Bragg grating is well known and their operation is well understood. New uses of optical events, such as fiber Bragg grating, may still be found.